Like a prince in a Sparkling Armour
by Dudette Mal
Summary: My headcanon about how Tsukumo and Hirato met. Suddenly everything got louder – before it simply stopped. Still. She stayed for a few more moments before she crawled out of her bed. There wasn't a single word muttered anymore. Odd. Creepy.


**Like a prince in a Sparkling Armour. **

Tsukumo flinched when two things broke.

She was only a small child, but even she knew it wasn't right. She pressed her tiny hands on her ears. Trying to block the loud voices of her parents out.

A futile try. Their voices were just too loud. She pressed herself further underneath her tiny tidy bed. Spiders were down here, ugly frightening spiders. She shuddered slightly. She really didn't like insects after all. She was disgusted with them even.

Suddenly everything got louder – before it simply stopped.

Still. She stayed for a few more moments before she crawled out of her bed. There wasn't a single word muttered anymore. Odd.

_Creepy_.

Silently she tapped out of the room just for her eyes to widen almost falling back into the room.

A gigantic spider like creature ripped pieces out of her parents' bodies.

Blood ran thickly over the wooden floor. Tainting her light shoes deep red. Tainting the floor deep red.

She couldn't move. Glowing red eyes focused on her, stepping closer, ripping the bloodied yaw wide open. She was unable to even step back. As fear claimed her body.

_Drip. Drop_. **Drip. Drop**. Fell single drops of blood from his yaw on the floor.

Maybe her tears fell in a similar fashion. She swallowed a sob down.

Everything felt broken in her heart.

A monster had taken it all.

Everything felt empty in her heart.

Still, silent useless tears fell freely. Not a thought left. The monster charged at his meal.

She closed her eyes.

Droplets sprayed over her young face. Small droplets. She felt her body falling to the ground. Hit by something. But **not** _ripped_ by something.

Her violet eyes opened slowly. Surprised.

A young adult, elegantly dressed in black, stood in front of her. Then he charged at the gigantic spider.

The overgrown insect dissected into a mass of ugly black semi-liquid. Just a single hit.

He hadn't needed anything else. She blinked softly.

_Amazing._

He turned around and held out a clothed hand to help her up. "I'm deeply sorry to have treated you like this, young lady. My sincerest apologies. Please, allow me to help you up." She nodded but didn't move to reach for his hand. But he took her hand carefully and helped her up. "Where you hit by the disgusting post-animal?"

She shook her head, wide eyed. "My par-!" she started.

"I'm sorry, young lady. Would you mind accompanying me for a short while?" Again, everything she could do was nodding. "I see. I hope you won't take offense when I carry you to our destination then. It would be irresponsible to let a young lady like you to walk through the mess in the living room." He took her on his arm and hid her face inside his clothes.

And then they moved. She didn't know where to exactly.

But he had saved her once.

She wanted to be able to protect people like he could.

"Who do you have there, Hirato?" A playful voice asked. "Another child again? You're always finding the children!"

Her saviour chuckled slightly. "We need to have her checked by a medic, Tsukitachi. Is Akari-san here?" He smelled so clean.

"Up on the ship." She heard the man going away and then suddenly they were in the air. Her tiny hands gripped harder on his dark coat.

He eventually set her down on the ground, and she looked at an older adult with strawberry blond hair and peach eyes. She bowed slightly. Almost shyly. "Good afternoon…?" she greeted softly.

"Hello", he answered her shortly. "We have to get her clean of the blood, before I can check her. We could infect her otherwise. I'll get a nurse to do it. You should stay closely Hirato, in case she already is infected."

"Did you hear, young lady?" Hirato told her, "You follow the nice woman and she'll get you all cleaned up again and in clean clothes. That's a splendid, our dear Akari-san had, right?" And another wish appeared in her head when she nodded agreeing. She wanted to become a lady like Hirato already called her to be.

She wanted to be of use for her saviour to show him how thankful she was. "I'd really like that, Hirato-san…"

And many years later she was still trying for it. Just slowly gaining small successes.

* * *

Uploaded on my Tsukumo RP/Ask-blog on Tumblr. Feel free to send in Asks!

Sincerely, Mal


End file.
